James y Lilly el milagro de la navidad
by CANUTO POTTER
Summary: Remus le cuenta a Harry como sus padres se hicieron novios


Estaban todos en la madriguera disfrutando de la cena de navidad cuando Harry decide preguntarle a Remus por sus padres

Remus recuerdas que me ibas a decir como conquisto papa a mama- dijo Harry

Todos los miraron interesados

A sí, bueno mira- dijo Remus- tú sabes que James se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Lilly a finales de tercero y empezó a pedirle una cita a principios de cuarto

Si…- dijo Harry

También sabes que fueron nombrados premio anual en su último año- dijo Remus

Sí, creo que fue Hagrid… no mentira fue Mcgonagal la que me dijo- dijo Harry- me pareció raro que nombraran a mi padre premio anual… pero a esta altura ya nada me sorprende

Tiene razón- dijo Ron, Harry iso un gesto con su mano como diciendo "ahí lo tienes"

Keisi los miro queriendo saber que significaba eso pero no iba a interrumpir, igual la historia de amor de James y Lilly era su favorita aunque ella la allá vivido en persona

Bueno está bien- dijo Remus- James hacia cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de Lilly y a la hora de pedirle una cita, ella le decía que no

A quien me suena eso- murmuro Tonks, Ginny la escucho y le sonrió, la metamorfomaga le devolvió la sonrisa

Pasaron los meses, Lilly seguía sin aceptar- dijo Remus- y James empezó a dramatizar, se ponía a decir y lo cito, "Lilly no me quiere, me moriré si Lilly no me acepta, me entregare a Voldemort para que me mate porque mi Lilly no me acepta, tal vez algún día se acuerde de mí y me lleve una flor"

Vaya eso no lo sabía- dijo Harry aguantándose las ganas de reír

Ah eso no es lo peor- dijo Remus- lo peor venia cuando se ponía a adularla, eso era su cabello, sus ojos y así podía estar todo el día hablando de las virtudes de Lilly

Que tanto podía decir- dijo Harry

Lo suficiente para escribir una novela con secuela incluida, es mas escribió un libro, mientras estuvieron encerrados en el valle de Godric, despues te lo traigo- dijo Remus- es que era su cabello, sus ojos, sus pecas, su aroma, su perfume, su color favorito

Cual era- dijo Harry

El azul- dijo Remus

Harry sonrió

Y que cosas no sabía- dijo George

Me dio miedo preguntar- dijo Remus

Eso es tierno- dijo Molly

No cuando lo hace todos los días- dijo Remus- mi momento favorito fue cuando Lilly le dijo que entes de salir con él, primero saldría con el calamar gigante, eso fue en quinto

Auch- dijeron Harry y los hermanos Weasley

Sip Auch, James se paso tres semanas diciendo y volviendo a decir y lo cito "que demonios tiene ese maldito pulpo que no tenga yo"- dijo Remus

Ok, pero como es que comenzaron a salir- dijo Harry- y ahórrate la participación de Pettigrew, quiero dormir esta noche

Ok- dijo Remus- bueno eso es más complicado, no fue James quien le pidió salir a Lilly, fue ella la que tuvo que recuperarlo

Me perdí- dijo Harry

Espera déjame llegar- dijo Remus- unos días antes de culminar nuestro 6º año James le pidió una cita a Lilly y ella le dijo que no, poco despues ella me dijo que no le gustaban las relaciones a distancia, menos cuando recién empezaba la relación

Ok que más- dijo Harry

Espera en que momento se enamoro ella de el- dijo Hermione

Keisi- dijo Remus

A mediados de quinto fue que se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorada de James- dijo Keisi

Entonces si estaba tan enamorada de él porqué no acepto salir con el- dijo Ginny

Porque mientras James no tenía razones para quejarse de Lilly, ella si las tenia- dijo Keisi

A sí, que razones- dijo Harry

Bueno James era bastante arrogante, se la pasaba haciendo bromas todo el día y bueno varias cosas más que lograban irritar a Lilly-dijo Remus- pero el siempre la saludaba cada vez que la veía le dedicaba sonrisas, bueno con ella se comportaba diferente a como lo hacía con el resto, pero Lilly no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba que hiciera todas esas cosas si no hasta…

Hasta que, que- dijo Harry

Hasta el momento que James… comenzó a ignorarla- dijo Remus

Como que ignorarla- dijo Harry

Escucha como ya te dije días antes de terminar nuestro sexto año James le pidió una cita a la que ella dijo no- dijo Remus- unas semanas despues James hablo con nosotros y nos dijo que no se lo volvería a pedir, que ya estaba cansado de sufrir por un amor no correspondido, así que al comenzar nuestro séptimo año, el solo la ignoraba, Lilly por supuesto no tardo notarlo

**Flash back**

**Remus estaba en la biblioteca cuando Lilly llega y se sienta a su lado**

**Hola Remus- dijo Lilly**

**Hola Lilly como estas- dijo Remus**

**No muy bien- dijo Lilly**

**Ya te diste cuenta cierto- dijo Remus**

**Porque me ignora así- dijo Lilly**

**Ok Lilly eres mi mejor amiga así que te lo diré como es- dijo Remus- James lleva enamorado de ti desde tercer año, aunque tardo en aceptarlo y lleva pidiéndote una cita desde entonces y tú lo has rechazado de mil maneras diferentes, ya no quiere sufrir más, así que el año pasado días antes de salir de vacaciones dijo que te pediría una cita una última vez y que si le decías que no, te dejaría tranquila**

**Ósea que cuando me pidió salir ese di fue la última vez- dijo Lilly y Remus asintió- debí decirle que si, ahora es muy tarde**

**No, no es tarde Lilly, si bien el ha intentado olvidarse de ti, no lo ha hecho, Sirius y yo lo ayudamos a distraerse pero sigue profundamente enamorado de ti y dudo que eso cambie- dijo Remus**

**Crees que todavía tenga oportunidad- dijo Lilly**

**Claro que si, tienes que intentar hablar con él, solo acércate a él- dijo Remus- él se enamoro de ti, tienes que recuperarlo**

**Si tienes razón, igual yo me lo busque- dijo Lilly- ahora tengo que arreglarlo**

**Fin flash back**

Luego de eso Lilly trato de acercarse a James, pero se presento otro problema que aparto mas a James unas cinco semanas despues de comenzadas las clases- dijo Remus

Déjame adivinar, empieza con "V" y termina con "oldemort"- dijo Harry, Remus asintió- que iso esa maldita serpiente

Mato a tus abuelos- dijo Remus

Genial ahora lo odio mas- dijo Harry- continua quiero saber cómo terminaron juntos

Bueno James se ausento del colegio por varios días y cuando regreso se puso a hacer muchas bromas para distraerse y solía quedarse en los terrenos hasta tarde en la noche, eso junto con el hecho de tener que ignorar a Lilly y contenerse de pedirle una oportunidad, lo tenía bastante deprimido- dijo Remus- al final decidimos intervenir

**Flash back**

**Estaban Sirius, Keisi, Alice y Sabrina en la sala común esperando a Remus, en eso baja el chico**

**Al fin creí que esa poción no haría efecto nunca- dijo Remus**

**Eso es genial lunático, pero dinos que hacemos aquí en lugar de estar arriba durmiendo, mañana tenemos un partido de quidditch, si queremos ganar la copa no nos podemos quedar dormidos sobre la escoba- dijo Sirius**

**Quieres olvidarte del quidditch un momento esto es importante se trata de James y Lilly- dijo Remus**

**Agh otra vez con eso, James quiere olvidarla- dijo Sirius- por que quieres conducirlo de nuevo a eso**

**Porque ambos quieren estar con el otro- dijo Keisi**

**Oh, por favor, a mi la única impresión que Evans me da es que Voldemort puede entrar al castillo matar a James tal cual lo iso con sus padres y a Evans no le importara en lo absoluto- dijo Sirius- si tanto le importa porque no le dio oportunidad o mejor dicho porque no está aquí, buscando hacer algo o que piensa que James se lo va a pedir **

**En realidad pensamos que sería mejor si hablábamos solo nosotros y despues ver que hacer- dijo Alice**

**Awww que adorable, dulce y adorable Alice- dijo Sirius- si a Lilly le importara James, estaría aquí dando ideas para recuperarlo, no en su cama esperando que nosotros hagamos de Cupido- lo último lo dijo bastante molesto**

**Fin Flash back**

De hecho tiene razón- dijo Hermione

Yo siempre tengo razón Hermione- dijo Sirius, la castaña le saco la lengua

Harry la miro entre ofendido e indignado

Lo siento- dijo Hermione

En realidad si tiene razón así que las chicas fueron a buscar a Lilly, ella y Sirius discutieron al final Sirius iso que Sabrina subiera y trajera el libro de historia de Hogwarts de Lilly- dijo Remus

Porque…- dijo Harry

Espera quien es esa tal Sabrina- dijo Tonks celosa

Tonks!- dijo Harry

Tú interrumpiste- dijo Tonks

Son mis padres tengo derecho- dijo Harry- REMUS

Ya cálmate, tranquilo comete un pollito - dijo Remus, tomo una pierna de pollo que Harry agarro y mordió- haber por donde iba… a si el libro

**Flash back**

**Aquí tienes Sirius- dijo Sabrina dándole el libro**

**Gracias rubita- dijo Sirius agarrando el libro**

**Que quieres hacer con mi libro- dijo Lilly con un poco de miedo**

**Tranquila no le pasara nada solo quiero ver algo- dijo Sirius- ustedes siéntense y cállense**

**Remus, Keisi, Sabrina y Alice se sentaron en los sillones, Sirius le pasó el brazo a Lilly por los hombros y se acercaron a la chimenea**

**Haber Lilly dime algo, tu sueles leer mucho este libro cierto- dijo Sirius**

**Si…- dijo Lilly**

**Puedo decir que es tu libro favorito- dijo Sirius**

**Uno de ellos- dijo Lilly- pero eso que tiene que ver**

**SHHH, déjame terminar- dijo Sirius- que tanto amas a James**

**Más de lo que nunca pensé- dijo Lilly con la mirada perdida y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro**

**Que es lo te mas te gusta de el- dijo Sirius**

**Su cabello indomable volando al viento, sus ojos color chocolate- dijo Lilly y tuvo que agarrarse de Sirius para no caerse- su voz, su sonrisa**

**Y dime algo, eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el- dijo Sirius- lo que sea**

**Claro que si- dijo Lilly**

**Entonces- dijo Sirius y le puso el libro en las manos- quema el libro**

**Que?- dijo Lilly**

**Que?- dijeron los demás chicos**

QUEEEEE?- dijo todos los presentes

Hermione golpeo a Sirius molesta

CALLENSE!- grito Harry asustando a todos y volvió a mirar a su tío- que mas paso

**Lo que escuchaste, tu acabas de decir que harías cualquier cosa por James- dijo Sirius**

**Pero que tiene que ver mi libro con James- dijo Lilly**

**Haber, James ha hecho muchos cambios por ti, redujo la cantidad de sus bromas, ya no molesta tanto a los Slytherin, mejoro sus notas, si es que era posible e incluso a tratado de dejar de revolverse el cabello constantemente, también se ha vuelto mucho más responsable y menos arrogante, todo por ti- dijo Sirius- ahora es tu turno de hacer algo por el**

**Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver mi libro- dijo Lilly- que deje de leer**

**No, la verdad es que él nunca ha abierto ese libro en su vida- dijo Sirius- ok te lo pondré así, si tuvieras que elegir entre toda la colección de libros que hay en la biblioteca y James, que elegirías**

**A James- dijo Lilly con seguridad**

**Entonces quema el libro- dijo Sirius**

**Pero adoro este libro- dijo Lilly**

**Eso creí- dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta para volver al dormitorio- prefieres más un tonto libro que a James**

**Sirius iba a subir a su dormitorio cuando escucha un golpe, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y vio que en la chimenea el libro de historia de Hogwarts de Lilly ardía en llamas, la pelirroja se acerco al chico**

**Que quede claro Black que por James soy capaz de cualquier cosa y no tengo porque demostrárselo a nadie- dijo Lilly**

**El pelinegro la aplaudió**

**Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar- dijo Sirius y saco algo de su túnica- por cierto aquí está tu libro**

**Pero como- dijo Lilly **

**Una simple copia- dijo Sirius**

**Lilly miro a Sirius, luego el libro y lo tiro en el fuego**

**No lo necesito, tengo el premio mayor- dijo Lilly**

**Fin Flash back**

Impresionante- dijo Ginny

Ósea que lo del libro fue solo una prueba- dijo Hermione

Si, con eso quedo claro que tan puros eras los sentimientos de Lilly por James- dijo Keisi- que ella quemara el original solo lo confirmo mas

Muy bueno- dijo Ron

Pero como es que empezaron a salir y no te pases con los detalles- dijo Harry

Bueno ahí fue donde se puso difícil- dijo Remus- has escuchado la frase "el milagro de la navidad"

Si…- dijo Harry

Bueno no fue hasta el mismo día de navidad cuando logramos juntarlos- dijo Remus

Pero…- dijo Harry

Ya va tranquilo, ya casi llego al glorioso momento- dijo Remus- esto fue lo que paso, llego el mes de diciembre y James no había cedido, Lilly había hablado con el varias veces, pero siempre había algo que los interrumpía, al final decidimos volver a intervenir

**Flash Back**

**Ok tengo una idea- dijo Alice- donde esta Lilly**

**En la biblioteca- dijo Remus**

**Bueno vamos- dijo Alice**

**Que no, yo no voy a entrar ahí- dijo Sirius**

**Ya madura Canuto- dijo Remus y lo llevo a rastras**

**Pero no quiero ir…-dijo Sirius tratando de agarrarse de algo**

A quien me suena eso- dijo Hermione mirando a sus dos amigos

El azabache y el pelirrojo le sacaron la lengua

Porque a ella no le gritas- dijo Tonks

Porque siempre que le llevo la contraria o no le doy la razón, termino en la enfermería, herido o con pesadillas- dijo Harry- de paso castigado

Lo cual es malo, porque se le sube a la cabeza y nos dice "te lo dije"- dijo Ron, lo último lo dijo imitando la voz de Hermione

Remus sigue- dijo Harry

Ok- dijo Remus

**Los chicos llegaron a la biblioteca y buscaron a Lilly, la encontraron en una mesa cerca de una ventana, no hace falta decir que había estado llorando**

**Oye estas bien- dijo Alice**

**No mucho- dijo Lilly**

**Tranquila todo va a estar bien- dijo Keisi**

**Si, tenemos un plan- dijo Sabrina**

**No tiene caso, tal vez ya me olvido- dijo Lilly**

**Olvidarte, se te queda mirando cuando no tedas cuenta porque crees que se pones unas filas detrás de ti en clases- dijo Remus- sueña contigo cada noche declarándote su amor**

**Lilly sonrió**

**Ok cual es el plan- dijo Lilly**

**Bueno mira como tú sabes yo me iré a pasar las navidades con Frank, Remus y Sabrina se irán a pasar las navidades con la madre de Remus y Sirius y Keisi se van a la casa en la playa de los padres de ella- dijo Alice**

Espera porque esa tal…- dijo Tonks

Tonks!- dijo Harry

Solo quiero…-dijo Tonks

No me interesa, has las preguntas que quieras despues, pero yo quiero escuchar la historia de mis padres- dijo Harry molesto- Remus sigue

Tonks se quedo callada sabiendo que Harry tenía muchos motivos para querer saber de sus padres ya que no tuvo oportunidad de conocerlos el mismo, pero quería saber quién era esa tal Sabrina

Remus por otro lado agradeció que Harry la interrumpiera, no quería tener que hablar de Sabrina y menos darle otro motivo a Tonks para seguir insistiendo en salir con él, respiro miro a su sobrino y siguió con la historia

**Si ya me lo habían dicho- dijo Lilly**

**Bueno es simple, nosotros tenemos planeado salir en el tren el mismo 24, pero podemos decirle que nos 23 así tienen la sala común solo para ustedes ya que son los únicos de Grifindor que se van quedar en la escuela- dijo Alice- los dejaremos solos y ustedes pueden hablar a solas**

Entonces como sabes lo que paso ese día- dijo Harry

No espera, como nosotros ya éramos mayores de edad podíamos usar la aparición conjunta para irnos, así que esperábamos hasta el 24 pasábamos la mañana con James y Lilly y luego nos íbamos- dijo Remus- el plan era dejarlos solos, simulando que nos íbamos, pero la verdad es que yo no pensaba perderme eso

Cómo?- dijo Ron

Con el hechizo camaleón- dijo Remus

**Flash Back**

**Entonces cuanto tiempo se irán- dijo James**

**Volveré despues de año nuevo- dijo Remus**

**Despues de navidad- dijo Sirius**

**Bueno algo es algo- dijo James**

**Siempre puedes intentar hablar con Lilly- dijo Sirius**

**Para que- dijo James- cada vez que hablo con ella solo me enamoro mas**

**En eso bajan las chicas**

**Bueno amigo nos vemos- dijo Remus tomando la mano de Sabrina**

Tonks iba a decir algo pero la mirada asesina de Harry le cerró la boca

**Si no te amargues Cornamenta trata de pasártelo bien- dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Keisi**

**Nos vemos chicos- dijo Alice**

**Adiós feliz navidad- dijeron todos saliendo de la sala, Lilly los siguió dejando a James solo**

**Bien lista lis- dijo Keisi**

**Eso creo- dijo Lilly**

**Ok, suerte- dijo Alice**

**Sirius tienes el mapa- dijo Remus**

**Claro que tengo el mapa- dijo Sirius sacándolo**

**Los cinco se cubrieron con el hechizo camaleón **

**Fin Flash back**

Ok Harry se que quieres la historia completa pero ese fue un día muy largo, así que iré directamente al punto- dijo Remus

De acuerdo, tengo mis trucos para hacer que el otro suelte la sopa completa- dijo Harry tomando un trozo de tarta de calabaza- así que empieza a hablar

Yo no me fiaría mucho de él Harry- dijo Keisi

Oye!- dijo Sirius mirando ofendido a su novia, Keisi lo beso, dejando con una cara de bobo

Oh por favor el hará lo que sea para mantenerlo feliz- dijo Remus

Tienes razón lunático- dijo Sirius

Keisi tú te acuestas con él y me dices que no confié en el- dijo Harry, la pelinegra se puso roja- Remus por favor

Sirius también estaba muy rojo pero sonreía con arrogancia

Bueno volvamos a la historia- dijo Ron

**Flash Back**

**A medio día se desato una tormenta de nieve sobre el castillo haciendo que la temperatura bajara aun más**

**Luego de la cena James había desaparecido, pero por medio del mapa lo habían encontrado cerca del sauce boxeador, pese a la nieve, todos salieron del castillo, Lilly se acerco al chico mientras los demás se quedaron a unos metros de distancia**

**James- llamo Lilly**

**Evans! Ah que haces aquí- dijo James volteándose**

**Quería hablar contigo- dijo Lilly**

**A si de que- dijo James**

**Quería pedirte perdón por cómo te trate todos estos años y por no darte una oportunidad - dijo Lilly**

**Ah no te preocupes, sobre lo otro no te preocupes no es tu culpa no sentir nada por mi- dijo James**

Eso duele- dijo Harry

Remus se rio y siguió contando

**No yo…- dijo Lilly bajando la mirada- si quería **

**Que- dijo James**

**Que si quería aceptar pero…- dijo Lilly**

**Pero que- dijo James levantándose**

**Tenía miedo- dijo Lilly**

**De que?- dijo James **

**De ser una más, tenía miedo a que…- dijo Lilly**

**Miedo?- dijo James- Lilly solo te pedí una oportunidad, una**

**Si pero no quería ser una más, tenía miedo de que si accedía terminaría con el corazón roto-dijo Lilly**

**Ok, Lilly si fueras solo una mas crees que me hubiera pasado todo el 4º, 5º y 6º año pidiéndote una cita- dijo James- te dije lo que sentía más de una vez**

**Lo sé, pero aun así no… lo siento, quería decirte que si- dijo Lilly- sonara egoísta pero yo me enamore de ti en 5º, solo que no quería aceptarlo**

**Porque?- dijo James**

**Lo siento… te decía que no y luego me sentía mal y ahora que decidiste que ya no me querías a tu lado…- dijo Lilly**

**Eso es lo que tú querías- dijo James- no es que te haya olvidado cosa que no creo que pase, pero ya me canse de ser yo quien sufra**

**Si y sé que intentas olvidarme, pero necesitaba sacarlo… yo… lo siento… será mejor que vulva a la sala común- dijo Lilly y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo**

**James se quedo ahí parado unos segundos y la siguió, la alcanzo la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo girar para que lo mirara, los chicos lo siguieron, ninguno decía nada, Lilly lloraba y James la beso, Lilly correspondió el beso, tras un minuto se separaron**

**Me amas otra vez- pregunto Lilly con suavidad y un poco de miedo**

**Nunca deje de hacerlo- dijo James y la volvió a besar**

Awww- dijeron todas las mujeres

Harry las fulmino con la mirada y las chicas pasaron saliva

**James se separo y miro a Lilly a los ojos**

**Lo preguntare solo una vez Evans- dijo James poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja- quieres ser mi novia Lilly**

**Lilly no respondió, se acerco y lo beso, James no dudo en devolverle el beso, tras unos minutos se separaron**

**Lo tomare como un sí- dijo James juntando su frente con la de ella- te amo Lilly**

**Yo también te amo James- dijo Lilly**

**James volvió a besarla, Lilly enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de James y el rodeo sus cintura con sus brazos, levantándola un poco del suelo, el beso era…**

YA! no necesito tanto detalle, quiero dormir- dijo Harry un poco asqueado

Que más paso- dijo Ginny riéndose de la actitud de su novio

**James y Lilly dejaron de besarse y se quedaron abrazados, cuando James vuelve a hablar**

**Chicos ya se pueden quitar el encantamiento- dijo James en voz alta**

**Como supiste que estábamos aquí- dijo Remus cuando se libraron del encantamiento**

**Te lo dejare así la próxima vez que quieran engañar al rey de las bromas, no dejes que Sirius practique en la misma habitación, donde yo duermo- dijo James- además que el encantamiento no les impide dejar huellas en la nieve**

**Todos golpearon a Sirius**

**Bueno ya ustedes están juntos, no mas depresión y ahora vamos por un chocolate caliente antes de que nos enfermemos- dijo Sabrina- pero felicitaciones que sean felices y coman perdices**

**No me gusta el perdis- dijo James**

**Pues Pollo- dijo Sabrina**

**Fin flash back**

Bueno al otro día nos fuimos dejando a James y Lilly solos, cuando volvimos estaban igual o más acaramelados que la noche que se hicieron novios- dijo Remus- el fin

Toda la orden aplaudió

Keisi estas llorando- dijo Hermione

Si… es solo… la nostalgia… además me encanta esa historia- dijo Keisi limpiándose las lagrimas, Sirius la abrazo

Harry y Sirius también sonrieron, el primero lo hacía más que todo por saber algo más sobre sus padres

Si y dos años y medio despues tuvieron un hijo cagon- digo Sirius mirando feo a Harry

Ah… otra vez con eso, Sirius que te usara de baño, fue solo culpa tuya- dijo Keisi- nadie te mando a ponerle la ropa de James

Que- dijeron los gemelos- te uso de baño

No es cierto- dijo Harry muy rojo

Porque le pusiste la ropa de James- dijo Molly

Eso fue una vez que cuido a Harry, cuando tenía como 10 meses- dijo Remus

Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta- dijeron los hermanos Weasley emocionados, no dejarían pasar un arma para avergonzar a su cuñado

Bueno, les cuento, solo para vengarme de Harry- dijo Sirius

En serio, no puedo cambiar de padrino- dijo Harry mirando a Keisi

Ah, como te atreves, no hay padrino mejor que yo- dijo Sirius haciendose el ofendido- ok esto fue lo que paso…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

comenten plissssssssss:)

que dicen hago un fic de Sirius cuidando a Harry

besos:)


End file.
